A Momentary Hatred
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Jimmy's thought process during Shane's fight with Henry.


Oh good God this didn't turn out well at all. I just felt like I should put on a JimmyXAbby. I will most likely take it down later and re-do it, but for now, I'll just post it just to say that I've put on a JimmyXAbby. Woot!

Any requests? Check my profile for more fandoms, but I take requests! Seriously! I'm bored! Give me something to do.

* * *

"Let us in, Shane."

"Uh-uh, that chick's like the plague, man!"

"SHANE!"

Jimmy had never experienced such raw anger as he did the moment he saw Shane's complacent, officious face through the patterned metal door.

It was odd; Jimmy and Shane were pretty tight, or as tight as a nice guy could be with someone so nasty. Shane being the magnificent asshole that he was, no one liked to be around him much, but Jimmy had come to understand how he worked. He learned that Shane was just as insecure and meek on the inside as everyone else. He sure had a funny way of showing it though and sometimes, much more than others, his arrogance overpowered any kindness he had. Jimmy had grown to look past that and, Shane appreciated the effort, so Jimmy was the only one who could remotely control him.

Not that Shane had grown any more docile, but Jimmy was more reasonable than the other "asswipes" who tried talking him down. They'd pretty much reach an understanding which seemingly made Shane more tolerable as a person.

But not now.

Not now that he was trying to leave Abby outside, in the dangerous cold and with the even more perilous serial killer.

Somehow, Jimmy couldn't remember one good thing about Shane. He was suddenly uglier, meaner, and Jimmy nearly wanted him dead. Jimmy nearly wanted to switch places with Shane and leave him to the blood-lusted maniac roaming the forest with a machete or something. The dim light hazing out from behind him outlined his sharp features and somehow lent his face a crueler look. Not that he needed it at the moment. The wound on his cheek pulsed red and his curly hair piled in a messy poof on the top of his head.

"You can come in, but not her." He gestured to Abby through the screen, somehow making Jimmy infuriated. Shane didn't deserve to even look at Abby, the slimy bastard.

Jimmy would have traded his soul to the devil for one shot at Shane's hideous mug. Glancing over at Abby, scared and remorseful for something she hadn't done, his rage festered away and began to rise in his stomach, giving him a sick, tense feeling.

Just as Jimmy's hand began to itch for contact with Shane's face, he saw Henry advancing out of the corner of his eyes. There was an anger to match his own plastered on his face, construed in a fierce scowl covering his handsome features.

That was when Shane's head hit the screen.

Jimmy's momentary hatred drove him to clinging against the rattling metal, wishing desperately he could be on the other side of that damn gate. When the rustling didn't stop fast enough, Jimmy glanced over to Abby trying to shake the door open. Jimmy joined in her efforts halfheartedly, more concerned with watching Shane get the ever-loving shit beaten out of him.

A punch to the face, a kick to the stomach; with each blow, Jimmy flinched, craning to look, and rooting Henry on.

Abby's delicate features were pinched together in shock and worry, not only for her best friend who was also taking a little punishment, but for her aggressor. That was one thing Jimmy had always found so attractive about Abby. Her caring knew no bounds. She knew when to walk away, but that never stopped the tinge in her heart.

Realizing that he'd taken his eyes of the fight, Jimmy strained back through the checker patterned window.

"HENRY!" He shouted, wishing to show his support. To his great displeasure, people were trying to break up the fight, and to his even greater displeasure, they were doing a good job of it.

Once Henry had been restrained and Shane had recovered, Jimmy let go of the bars. Having been let in, he allowed Abby in first before rushing in himself. Knowing that Abby was now just a bit safer, he relaxed, the temporary loathing of Shane easing, while still there.

Jimmy scanned Abby's frightened pale face, searching it for something he could say or do to make her feel more comfortable.

Regretfully, he found nothing.

Then searching Shane's face for a response, he finally found something. Shane was pleading silently with him. He wanted Jimmy to forget the girl who'd left him so abruptly all those many years ago and he wanted Jimmy to whale on Henry for mauling him.

'_Too bad for Shane, I'm on Henry's side for the moment.'_

For the moment…

What had happened to their friendship anyway? Was Shane's crude nature to blame for corrosion inside their companionship? Were the two doomed to fail because of a lack of commonalities?

No, that wasn't it.

Abby was the reason. Jimmy had been cool with Shane just moments before, but he'd insulted Abby. He'd made her uncomfortable, tried to ostracize her, and leave her for some insane killer to mutilate.

That was not ok.

And in that moment, after he'd come to the realization that he'd started to hate his best friend more than anything in the world because he'd gone a bit too far, Jimmy swore to himself that he'd protect Abby with his life, if necessary.

No man, regardless of mental illness, grudges, or itchy trigger fingers would take his Abby away.

As he'd said before and would say again, "He can't have you."

'_Because you're mine.'_

* * *

_Wargh! It's SO BAD! _


End file.
